When setting a fastener, such as an anchor, into a workpiece, such as a concrete workpiece (e.g., a ceiling or wall), it is desirable to create a bore having a depth that matches the depth needed to set the anchor. If the bore is too deep, the anchor will be inserted into the bore past a position where the end of the anchor is flush with the workpiece, which may require manipulation of the anchor to draw it flush with the workpiece. If an additional structure is mounted onto the anchor, a screw may be required to be inserted into the anchor to pull the anchor flush with the ceiling. If the bore is too shallow, the anchor is not flush with the ceiling. Thus, the anchor must be removed and the drill bit reinserted to deepen the bore. In addition, there are multiple sizes of drill bits and anchors that are used for anchoring in workpieces. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device that enables a drill bit to bore a hole into a workpiece, ceiling, or the like with a proper depth of the bore to receive the anchor, and that works with multiple sizes of drill bits and anchors.